the_game_printstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
K.H.X.F.F.D.T.H.O.T: Foundre Act 1 Final : "Clash of Lightning "
World ? K.H.Match "Foundre.......wake up .....Foundre !!!!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M496tGZN61U Foundre then opened her eyes as she was suddenly on the ground as she got up slowly she admitted "Uhhh what hit me ........." "Good your awake " Foundre heard that familiar voice again as she looked to the nearby water as she saw her refection had taken the shape of Xion as she said "Xion how long was i out Ughh " Xion said seriues " not two long, you passed out just after that Clown hit you with the arrow " Foundre looked confused and said seriues " wait Clown Xion ........you remember about a Jester like Character that the old guy said " Xion then corrected Foundre and said "Yen Sid and yes i know who he ment, the one who he said kidnapped the Warriors Terra ......and turned her into a Pupit ......Kefka " Foundre said looking crossed " Great never seen his face and yet i fell like kicking his Red Clocked behind " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k06r6tCbkYc Xion admited herself "Your not the only one " as Foundre looked at her with a confused look and said " wait,you want to beat up Kefka .....since when did you have a mean side " Xion shock her head and said " No its not that i just want to fight Kefka myself ......to help the other Terra that's all " Foundre asked confused " Help the Other Terra ? " as Xion explained serious " Foundre, shes being controlled.......by someone who wants to use her for something bad..............Like a Pupit " Xion then looked really upset and said " Like how i was when i was born that's why becouse i know what shes going through " Foundre admited with a smile "now i get it, not a bad idea but iv got to appougise " Xion asked confused "Apolugise .....for what ? " Foundre admited "Back at Deep Space, when i called Stitch a useless exsprement i didn't meen to hurt your feelings honest " Xion had a smile and said " Its ok really i was used to it doe iv got to admit i am shocked alittle that Marluxia of all people is your farther " Foundre crossed her arms crossly "don't remind me ......that heartless jerk, he killed everyone in that Village just to see how i was going to react and now im on where ever the heck this Island is " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTN8Za5GSzs as she finaly took notice of her surroundings she knowtest the sky was darkesh purpil, and the ground was cracked Foundre admitted looking at it "well its a fact wherever this is, its a dump " Xion however looked shocked and said " wait a middite.....no,no,no,no " as Foundre looked at Xion and asked " Xion are you ok whats wrong ?" Xion explaned "This Island........its my new home Destiny Island's in your timeline " Foundre looked surpised and said"hold it what .......how do you know ? " Xion explaned " I remeber one of Sora's memories was the time when Riku let the Darkness take over Desatny Islands it looked exactly like this " Foundre then looked up and reolised "so thats what happend, maybe the Unshore King destroyed it in this time line and then remade it into this Darkness Island " " Ferry Good " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaAooVfojAQ Foundre then turned around to see a new figgure who was a female wears the normal Organization black coat and gloves, but her black boots are more feminine, with high heels. Her blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into a distinctive antennae-like appearance.eyes are a vivid green and she is very slim with an hourglass figure that sets her apart from the other members, due to her gender, though her petite appearance belies her true strength. Foundre looked at her with a confused look and asked "who are you ?" However Xion said sounding confused "Larxene " Foundre looked at Xion with a confused look and asked "Larxene ? " Larxene had a smile and asked "ah whats the matter didn't see the fight between me and that little former nothing way to hurt my feelings there kido " Foundre looked seriues and said"Ill have you know iv been fighting allot of battle's recently so i never got the chance to look from the Time Mirror whatever.....and another thing my partner was Nothing but she's human now so get your facts strate " Larxene however laugthed and said "ha ha ha ha Facts........dear Foundre facts are boring, inflecting pain is sooo much more fun " as she then summoned her Knives as she put them inbetween her fingers and said " WHY DON'T I SHOW YOU NOW " as she then charged them with lightning and through it at Foundre who dudged it while realising confused " lightning ? " as Larxene had a smirk and said " Its one of the eliminates of the world or have you never heard of it " Foundre looked seriues as she used a lightning to form her Keyblade and said "atchley funny story lightning my element as well also funny how a person named Lightning was one of the reasons were alive today im just alittle shocked that you had this power as well " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQx9NBUqn0k Larxene had a smile and said " I'm full of surpises, some of them you don't even know " as she pulled her knives back Foundre looked seriues and thought " this can't be a corincedince could she be ........" as she then said " alright then ill beat you with one Bolt to spare as the Clash of Lightning begains Battle Foundre VS Larxene Player -Foundre Com - Larxene B.B.Q Larxene: ah ah ah would you really want to hurt me, you don't know what well happen Foundre : ill take that Chance you Blound bimbo After the Match https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaAooVfojAQ Larxene while standing unscaved and said " ah come on,you call yourself a lightning user yet you havent put a dent in little old me" However Foundre said with a smirk "funny i was about to say the same thing your not really good with lightning ever " Larxene looked crossed and said "How dare you ......you little brat you know you should be more greatful to me for your life " Foundre asked courrius "and whys that ?" Larxene said back to her tessing ways "Oh no one told you yet, ah thats so sad you don't know the little secret that In the future ......" Foundre then interupted and said "That your my mother in the future yep i guessed that " Larxene had a shocked look and said with a crossed one " Grr darn it i wanted to tount you with that information how did you know " Foundre explaned " simple, i thought despite some apperince diffrences your hairs the same as mine and we both use Lightning can't be a corincedince if thats the case" she then took a sigh like voice and said " pff sad to know my mother was a selesh brat " Larxene said looking courrius " oh is that so well i guess i just reolised my doughter doe seems like you had a cold heart you two gooide for me to really call my doughter " Foundre said crossed her arms " great this is not a really good way to start this Doughter and Mother relationship and it looks as doe never us would win since we equal so " as she then turned around and said "i better go off now, seeing as this was prety much pointless iv got a mission to do see ya "Mum" as she walked a few steps as Larxene then had a sick smile and said " ah your right you probley wouldent want to kill me anyway's after the Unshore King's Curse he put on us " Foundre then stoped and turned back and said " Curse ? what are you talking about what Curse " as Larxene then laughted alittle and said "Ha ha ha you don't know that havent you " Foundre then points out " Dah thats why im asking genius " Larxene then explaned " The Unshore King put a Curse on me where if you did somehow maneged to kill me then you would fade from exsetince " Foundre looked shocked alittle and said " what get real were not from the same timeline so even if i did kill you right now, i would still be alive " Larxene however smirked and said "That would of been the case if the Unshore King did not make this curse it effects all timelines if you killed me then poff like Xion in the past it would of been fade and erriesed from all timelines " Foundre took a few steps back as fear looked on her face as she said "No ..........so then i would just make sure i would not kill you then" Larxene had a smile and said "Thanks thats just what i wanted so when i shock your two buddys to death,your just going to be a nice girl and set there " Foundre eyes went wide and said "You.......You cold hearted witch " Larxene then waved her finger around and said " ahh how sad you called your mum such bad things " Foundre had a cross look and said " what kind of dumb mum does this to there own Doughtier ........" she then shouted "DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ONE BIT WHAT HAPPENDS TO ME !!!!" Larxene had a slight shocked look as she then said with a trying to be cold voice "If you care about your life that much don't fallow me " as she then dissiperd into Darkness leaving a crossed Foundre who then yelled "GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! " and punched the Ground she seemed upset alittle bit as tears were slightly getting passed her eyes when "Foundre?" F.F Match https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZ2rw-VDwfA "Vaan ?" Said a confused Foundre who sees Vaan walked over to her as he said " I Heard the hole thing ......are you ok ?" Foundre said sarcaticly " oh me nooo im just fine just found out who my parents are Marluxia and Larxene, who i learned are cold hearted freeks while my dad burned down a Villege and my mother is threetaning me with if i so much stop her from attacking my freinds whitch would leave me to kill her witch also would meen i would never been born but besides that yeah im fine " Vaan rubbed the back of his head and said "alright i get that was the wrong qurestion to asked sorry about that " Foundre looked down and said "no need iv just got the fear that i might hit her to hard and she would die and ......." she looked at her hands and said "I would ......." Vaan then interupted and said trying to cheer her up "ah come on your kind of been as down as Ashe " Foundre looked at Vaan with a confused look and asked "Ashe ? " Vaan explaned " she was a princess of a land, but it got councerd by the Empeiror in my origanal life, she wanted to regain it but she also knows shes got freinds who back her up like ill back you up now " Foundre asked courrius "You think im a friend ? " Vaan said "Only if you want me to be " Foundre chuckeled alittle bit with a smile and with her eyes closed saying " you so gulibal but if you want me to be one sure" Vaan then asked " thanks do iv got to ask how old are you ? " Foundre then had a cross look and shouted at Vaan "WHAT SO THATS THE FIRST THING YOU ASK A FRIEND REALLY ? " as Vaan admitted the way she looked made him scared until https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAeBfRBiLq8 " that well also be his last question he ever asked " as both of them turned around to see a famiyer face "Gabranth " Foundre admited annoied" great bucket head didn't i already kick your tin butt already " Gabranth said annoied "You well lucky now you well not have to worry about not exsisting anymore ....."as he pulled his blades and did his famius pose shouting "FOR YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BLADE " Foundre then summoned her Keyblade and said " Not if I can help it " Vaan however intervined and said"No Foundre you need to get back on track Leave him to me"Foundre looked annoied and yet sad "But ? " Vaan shock his head and said"no buts dealing with the Keyholes is more immportant now go " Foundre then nuds and says "You better know what you are doing Vaan " as she pointed her Keyblade to the sky and dissiperd into a golden Light " as Vaan was ready to battle his foe yet again Battle Vaan vs Gabranth Player -Vaan Com -Gabranth B.B.Q Gabranth : Bad move sending her away i am much stronger than last time you faced me Vaan : Hopfeuly also more forgeving .....no alrighty then After the Match https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1A9wWJeuB48 as Gabranth was on his knees he admited "ah hu huhu you have defeted me again " However he then looked at Vaan who looked like he was tired and said"However it looks like you needed to do allot more to me this time " as Gabranth then got up he then said " Once im strong enougth i shall make you,that girl, all your freinds and the Unshore King Army Be obliterated by my blade " as he then dissiperd into the Darkness and said "for that you can be certen " Vaan looked serirues and said "Yeah well see about that " as he turned around and said "Me and everyone well stop the Unshore King and i meen everyone......Foundres not going anywhere and thats my word " as he then dissiperd into a Golden Light Next Chapter -"Understanding the Unshores " Last Chapter "The Dragon King "